


Calm Me Down (drabble prompt)

by Nocticola



Series: Finnish [14]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: 4x1 The Collapse of Nature, Canon Autistic Character, Gen, Orphan Black Series 02: Helsinki, Suomi | Finnish, use your language day (tumblr)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: MK has a nightmare. Beth tries to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StorgeAgape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorgeAgape/gifts).



There's fire. Silenced gunshots. M.K.'s (not Veera, anymore) face is everywhere, dead in many ways. Niki. Niki is different but still as dead. All that blood. It's too much. 

"Mika? Mika! "

Voice that sounds like hers, but also doesn't, is calling her name.

MK opens her eyes to see a familiar face. It's like hers, like Niki's. Like so many girls she knews. She forgets, for a moment who she is, where she is, who her visitor is. 

"It's alright, Mika. It's me, Beth."

MK can hear her own erratic breathing, but now she remembers what is going on, who Beth is and her voice is steady and calming. MK's mind starts to leave the memories and dreams behind. 

"You're at your place. I crashed here for the night. I guess you did fall asleep, after all. Got done with your thinking?"

Beth tries to give her a smile, but it looks slightly forced even to MK. Luckily, Beth is close but not touching her. MK couldn't handle that, not now. Her scars ache and she needs to... she needs to do something, without Beth here.

"I was dreaming," she tells Beth, the rolling [r] and lack of proper intonation the clear differences between their speech. She has to speak a language that is not her own, when she speaks at all, and sometimes her voice rebels against it.

"It is morning. You should leave. It is not safe for you to stay. For either of us."

Beth nods and gets up from the sofa.

"Thanks for letting me crash, Mika," Beth looks down at the still sitting MK and extends her hand towards her. But seeing MK's recoil at the almost touch, leaning even further into the couch, Beth turns her touch into a wave, and then she's gone. 

MK gets up a little later. She sees the iced tea on the table by the sofa, made perfectly by herself last night. 35 milliliters crystals to 275 milliliters water. Beth fell asleep before she could drink it. MK takes it and takes a sip. It is too warm now for iced tea but it is still good. She takes it with her to her computers. She has a long day ahead of her. It's time to begin.


	2. Rauhoita minut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Use Your Language Day on tumblr, so I'm translating this to Finnish.  
> Tässä suomennos Käytä kieltäsi päivän kunniaksi.

Täällä on tulta. Hiljennetyt laukaukset. M.K:n (ei Veeran, ei enää) naama on kaikkialla, kuollut monin eria tavoin. Niki. Niki on erilainen, mutta silti yhtä kuollut. Kaikkialla verta. Se on liikaa.

"Mika? Mika! "

Ääni, joka kuulostaa samalta kuin hänen omansa, muttei kuitenkaan, kutsuu hänen nimeään.

MK avaa silmänsä nähdäkseen tutun naaman. Se on kuin hänen omansa, kuin Nikin. Kuin niin monen tytön, jotka hän tunsi. Hetkeksi, hän unohtaa kuka hän on, missä hän on, kuka hänen vieraansa on.

"Kaikki on hyvin, Mika. Se olen minä, Beth."

MK kuulee oman ailahtelevan hengityksensä, mutta nyt hän muistaa tilanteen, kuka Beth on ja hänen äänensä on vakauttava ja rauhoittava. MK:n mielä alkaa jättää muistot ja unen taakseen.

"Olet kotonasi. Olin täällä yötä. Taisit sittenkin nukahtaa. Saitko ajattelusi valmiiksi?"

Beth yrittää hymyillä hänelle, mutta se näyttää väähän pakotetulta jopa MK:lle. Onneksi Beth on lähellä häntä mutta ei kosketa häntä. MK ei pystyisi käsittelemään sitä, ei nyt. Hänen arpensa vihlovat ja hänen täytyy... hänen täytyy tehdä jotain, ilman Bethiä.

"I was dreaming," 'näin unta', hän kertoo Bethille englanniksi, pärisevä ärrä ja intonaation puute selviä eroja heidän puheessaan. Hänen täytyy puhua kieltä joka ei ole hänen omansa, kun hän puhuu ollenkaan ja joskus hänen äänensä kapinoi sitä vastaan.

"Nyt on aamu. Sinun pitäisi lähteä. Ei ole turvallista, että jäät. Kummallekkaan meistä."

Beth nyökkää ja nousee ylös sohvalta.

"Kiitos, että sain olla täällä yötä Mika." Beth katsoo alas MK:tä joka istuu vielä ja ojentaa kätensä hänen suuntaansa. Mutta nähdessään MK:n hätkähtävän melkein-kosketusta, nojaavan yhä syvemmälle sohvaan, Beth muuttaa kosketuksensa heilautukseksi, ja sitten hän on poissa.

Vähän myöhemmin MK nousee ylös. Hän näkee jääteen, jonka hän itse teki täydellisesti edellisenä iltana, sohvapöydällä. 35 ml kristalleja 275 ml vettä. Beth nukahti ennen kuin hän sai sen juotua. MK ottaa sen ja maistaa tipan. Se on nyt liian lämmintä jääteeksi, mutta se on silti hyvää. Hän ottaa sen mukaansa tietokoneiden luokse. Hänellä on pitkä päivä edessään. On aika aloittaa.


End file.
